1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to window shield arrangements, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved window rainshield apparatus wherein the same is positioned interiorly of a window within a housing structure to prevent intrusion of water due to rain minimizing dust directed into the house while permitting the free-flow of air therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various shielding arrangements have been mounted relative to window surfaces to deflect wind, rain, and the like from entering an interior dwelling. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by permitting mounting of an organization to an interior surface of a window between the lowermost window sash and a window sill. Examples of prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,245 to Fairbairn wherein a window ventilation member is mounted adjacent and forwardly of a window mounted to the forward faces of the framework, with the organization open at the bottom and top thereof to permit ventilation therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,519 to Keith sets forth a window guard of a generally "U" shaped configuration to a rod-lkie framework forwardly of a window.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,475,103 to Wood sets forth a window ventilation member that is pivotally mounted to a window at a lowermost end thereof and permits pivotment in a plurality of angulations to permit airflow underlying or overlying the shield.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,406,089 to Schaffer sets forth a shield organization that may be relatively folded to permit shifting of winds into a room, and wherein the organization is mounted to a forward surface of the window framework.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,148 to Shaw sets forth a shield-like member to mount relative to sliding windows and domestic windows providing weather protection, as well as noise reduction thereto.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved window rainshield organization as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness is construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.